


A is For...Anything (Give Me More)

by AxleaBee



Series: ABC... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABC..., Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, Clubbing, Hook-Up, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue, Originally Fanfiction, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, fast fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxleaBee/pseuds/AxleaBee
Summary: Harsh breath, swollen lips, rough brick, cold spitting rain, pounding club music all filtering into the blackened night.





	

Harsh breath, swollen lips, rough brick, cold spitting rain, pounding club music all filtering into the blackened night. The focus was all on the front doors; no one was interested enough or cared enough to glance into the dingy adjacent alleyway, which suited them just fine. Kisses are being exchanged with a frenzied edge, damp chilly fingers are twisting into two different shades of brown hair, hips rutting into enchanting friction, lips vibrating with deep, delicious surrendering moans that were shuddering from slick throats until one broke free and was lost in the chattering and beats from around the corner. Teeth nibbled and nipped lightly at a stubble covered jawline before travelling to a smooth arched neck, hands gripped muscled slender thighs and hitch them upward, urging them around a waist, lift a willing body. Lips, tongues and teeth returning to clashing, devouring, hungrily; press closer, to slowly warming brick and to eager flesh. Hands wrestling buttons and zippers, ripping apart laces to force down denim, peel off leather, fingers stroke over puffy lips and slide inside when they open invitingly, a tongue swirls over and around each digit individually, each suck pulling them further and further in until their owner groaned lowly and pulled them free, hand reaching below to slip into welcoming, hot tightness a soft moan falling from those previously engaged lips. Scissoring and stretching quickly, knowing time was running out before others started searching, a gasped order, slicked flesh, breach. 

Sharp pants against sweaty skin before the noise was covered with bitten lips desperately, could hear people getting closer, hips jerked up faster, friction gaining breathy moans, arms enclosed and held on roughly, the brick was supporting most of the weight as one slim hand reached in between the heaving bodies to jack hurriedly, lips biting back or swallowing noises, hips stuttered in their steady pace becoming irregular before slowing to a stop, gush of warm liquid inside and out. No chance to rest, feet find the floor once more, clothes are rearranged and cleaned carefully. One last shared kiss before hands grasp the door once more and step back inside.


End file.
